Stroke Me
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu can actually be quite tempting when he wants to be.


**Stroke Me**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Natsu can actually be quite tempting when he wants to be.

* * *

 **Stroke Me (Rated M)**

"I have a surprise for you," purred Natsu as he led Gray into their bedroom.

"What kind of surprise?" the ice mage inquired skeptically. "If it's anything like that food fetish thing you had us do, count me out."

"And how the hell was I supposed to know you were allergic to strawberries?" yelled the fire mage as he rounded on his lover. "That wasn't my fault! You never told me!"

"Let's…not relive that moment," Gray said, already feeling drained. "Now what's this surprise? And it had better not be an animal, either."

"Again! How was I supposed to know you were allergic to dogs, too? I go out and get us a pet, and then you start acting like you can't breathe!"

"I _couldn't_ breathe!"

"Well, if you told me what the fuck you were allergic to in the first place, we wouldn't have problems like this! Now get in the damn bedroom!" Natsu roared as he shoved Gray inside.

As soon as he got him in there, the fire mage shoved his lover into a chair that had been placed near the center of the room, with a—

"Why is there a stripper pole in here?" Gray demanded, narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

"What? Are you allergic to poles now?"

"No. And y _ou_ don't seem to be since I take you every n—"

"Shut up and sit in the damn chair!"

Gray sat in the chair that had been provided for him…and immediately cringed. This had to be the most uncomfortable chair on the planet. It was hard and cold and—

"Oh, Gray?"

The ice mage's head snapped up, his eyes glued to his lover as he witnessed Natsu slowly remove his jacket and scarf, exposing the tightest shirt he'd ever seen the fire mage wear. It was enough to make his throat go dry.

"Yes?" Had his voice just cracked?

"I want you to stay right there while I…dance for you," he replied slowly as he sauntered over to the side of the room. A song immediately began playing. And it made the ice mage's body heat up instantly. Natsu was going to strip for him!

Clenching the arms of the chair in his hands, he watched as the fire mage sauntered over to the stripper pole, which had been placed right before him. Swallowing hard, he could only stare as Natsu began to dance.

Natsu placed one hand behind him and grasped the pole, sliding up and down it in an erotic manner. He smirked when he saw Gray flinch.

Deciding to turn up the heat some, the fire mage turned around with his back facing Gray, bending over as he thrust hips in time with the beat of the song before twirling around the pole.

Gray bit his lip when Natsu began playing with the hem of his too tight shirt. And when he pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side before dancing on the pole again, he felt his erection pushing against his pants quite uncomfortably.

"You wanna stroke me, Gray?" the fire mage moaned, cupping a hand over his own erection as he began rubbing.

Natsu popped open the top button of his jeans and pulled his zipper down _very_ slowly. Hooking his thumbs under the hem, he rocked his hips from side to side as he gradually lowered the jeans down his body. Once they reached the floor, he kicked them off to the side.

He then ran his hands down his chest, pinching his nipples in the process. The fire mage gasped, tracing the muscles on his taut abdomen as his hands hovered above his pelvis.

Gray inwardly groaned as his lover approached him. The ice mage jerked when Natsu straddled his lap, tossing his hair back slightly as he stared into his eyes with pure lust.

The fire mage ground his hips into Gray's, eliciting a sharp intake of breath on the ice mage's part. But when Gray tried to grasp Natsu's hips, the fire mage smacked his hands away.

"Oh, no. You don't get to touch… _yet_ ," stated Natsu huskily, grinding his hips once more and lowering his head to Gray's neck. The ice mage could feel Natsu's hot breath searing his skin.

"You want me, don't you?" Natsu whispered, running his tongue up Gray's neck. "You want to put your dick in me. Pound into me. Don't you?"

Holy shit! His lover was talking dirty to him! This was completely unlike Natsu, but who was he _not_ to comply. "Yes. I want you so much right now," he growled.

Natsu nipped at Gray's neck, liking the bruises he was creating. "How bad do you want me, Gray? Really bad?"

"So bad."

"You wanna touch me? Mark me? Violate me?" Natsu moaned, rubbing against Gray erotically.

"So much," ground out the ice mage. But this time, he grabbed Natsu's hips—consequences be damned—and flipped the both of them over on the chair.

Natsu looked up at him in surprise, but immediately began smirking as he rubbed Gray's already hard erection using the palm of his hand. "Someone's eager."

"Not eager enough," growled Gray as he ripped off his lover's underwear. "You prepped yourself, too? Someone _is_ being dirty tonight."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"You have _no_ idea what you do to me," panted Gray as he fiddled with the front of his pants. "This is going to be quick. You certainly know how to work me up."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Natsu gasped as the ice mage threw his legs over his shoulders and thrust into him. "Ah! Mn!"

"You asked for it."

Natsu moaned loudly as Gray fiercely picked up the pace, pounding into him relentlessly. The hot, burning feeling in the pit of his stomach was almost too much to bear, but he wanted—no, needed—it to last.

"Don't make me…mn…not yet!" the fire mage groaned.

"Too late," panted Gray, wrapping his smooth hand around Natsu's painfully erect member. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had Natsu cumming hard all over his hand.

"Gray!" the fire mage screamed as he came all over the both of them. Gray wasn't far behind.

Lowering himself over Natsu, the ice mage looked his flushed lover over. "I really liked this surprise better than the last two."

"Yeah. I figured as much," the fire mage replied breathlessly. "You definitely know how to stroke me."

"And you definitely know how to stroke my ego. Are you ready for another round?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
